Sleep
by sillym3
Summary: To take rest by a suspension of the voluntary exercise of the powers of the body and mind, and an apathy of the organs of sense.


Trying my hands at drabbles. No beta, and it mostly contains silliness, my apology:)

**SLEEP**

* * *

**2004**

The second she saw his bloodshot eyes and tired-looking face she offered to drive. The fact that he instantly fell asleep after she made it through the traffic confirmed that she had made the right decision.

When they reached the bumpy road heading to the desert up in the north his body had tilted to the right. Only the seatbelt held him from falling to her seat.

She smiled. It was kind of nice to see her stoic supervisor slept like that. His hair was askew, his glasses were a little bit off-center, and his nose had never been this cute before.

The tires hit another bump and his body wobbled.

He grunted.

And she felt sorry.

So she slowed the car down, reached to unbuckle his seatbelt and gently led his head down onto her lap. It was a series of dangerous and complicated movement, especially if you did it while you were driving, but Sara Sidle was an expert of such movement.

He only stirred a little bit before falling into a deep sleep again.

"Sara…," He groaned in his sleep as his breath fanned her thigh. "You smell so sexy."

She almost ran the car into a tree.

* * *

**2006**

"Gil, move over." She whispered, palms flat against his bare chest.

"Mmmmh," the man only mumbled, not even made an inch of movement.

"I'm about to fall." She pushed a little, but it was the simple physical impossibility of her slim fingers against his nearly one hundred and fifty pounds of dead weight.

"No Jim, no leather." He scooted closer, pressing her further toward the edge of the bed. One of his hands not so graciously landed on her breast.

Sara frowned. This was so wrong on so many levels. Her boyfriend was dreaming something about Jim and leather and she was the one who was about to fall off the bed.

"Gilbert!" She tried to sit up but he had half of his body pinning her down.

"Uh… No...Jim…," It started to piss her up. He was nuzzling her neck, groping her, but it was the detective's name that escaped his lips.

"Gilbert. Grissom. Move. Over." She hissed impatiently, readying herself to kick his shin.

That was when he rolled over, smacking her completely. She could feel her butt no longer stay on the mattress, then her foot, then her head. And then, with a loud thud, she fell.

Amazingly, after such an incident, Gilbert Grissom was brave enough not to wake up. He just continued his peaceful sleep, occupying Sara's side of the bed.

"No Jim… uh… not leather jacket. I'ma buy her a dress." He mumbled again.

From her place on the floor, surrounded by pillow and blanket, Sara rubbed her sore ass and smiled. Now she knew who had helped him buy that ugly anniversary present.

* * *

**2009**

She looked like a goddess, a goddess that was sleeping peacefully despite the hustle and bustle of an International Airport.

He brushed his fingers on her hair, feeling the smoothness of the locks. She shifted her head that was lying on her thigh and he knew he would miss seeing her sleeping like this.

"Wake up sweetheart, time to go." He spoke halfheartedly. If it was up to him, he would ignore the announcement completely, letting her miss the flight back to USA.

U.S.A. Those three letters sounded like a place thousand years of light away.

"Mmmmh." She sat up and picked up her small backpack, glancing at the clock. "One hour of delay? That wasn't bad."

"No. It wasn't." He nodded. One extra hour to be with her wasn't bad at all.

She tugged him up and gave him a kiss on his lips. A kiss that he knew he would recall in the upcoming lonely nights as a goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye." The word slipped out of his mouth like a bitter medicine. "Be safe."

"No." She tilted her head to one side. "Don't say goodbye."

He looked up to see the twinkling eyes; his gaze voiced his unspoken question.

"Goodbye is forever." She smiled.

And he understood. It wasn't a goodbye. So he held her closer, whispered the words he knew she'd like to hear.

"I love you. See you soon."

* * *

**2012**

She loved to be in their bed.

She even got the kick of squeezing herself between them. No matter how often they had told her that the bed was too small. She knew they only teased her. There was always a place for her in this bed.

Sometimes both of them clutched her hands and sometimes their hands entwined above her head as they slept.

Sometimes they let her played with them when they woke up and sometimes they just directly discussed what they would have for breakfast.

"Pancake?"

"No, waffle."

"How about pizza for a change?"

She didn't join the debate that often, but when she did she had always opted for strawberry jam. Of course they gave her a funny look every time she voiced her option.

In a very rare occasion they just cuddled closer together and slept some more, ignoring the rising sun. So close that she felt their body and her body molded together. And she liked it. She knew it wouldn't be long before they had to leave her alone. So she savored that precious bed time.

Just like right now. She was lying on her stomach, watching them sleeping, waiting for them to start the day.

He was the first to wake up. Blue eyes opened slowly as he stretched and sat up.

"Morning." He greeted sleepily and gave her a peck on the cheek before cuddling her. "You beat me again, didn't you earlybug."

She giggled and babbled and pointed to the last sleeping girl on the bed.

"Yeah, we should wake your sleepyhead mommy too."

"I'm up." Her mom yawned and reached for her. "Thanks to your noisy little baby."

She squealed when mommy tickled her stomach and squealed some more when Daddy joined the tickling bash. She kicked her feet and tried to grab mommy's long hair to stop them.

After a while they stopped and Daddy hauled her up his shoulder. "Let's get Emily some breakfast." He stood and bent to give mommy a kiss. "What would you ladies say about French toasts for breakfast?"

"We'd like your pancake better." Mommy stood too, " right Emily?".

She squealed her answer.

Daddy handed her to mommy and laughed. "Sara, I think that babbles meant your daughter wants her favorite squishy jam this morning."

She happily babbled her agreement to that.

**EnD**

* * *

So, yeah, how did I do?


End file.
